


【盾冬】鸡冻

by BUNNYMSN



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BUNNYMSN/pseuds/BUNNYMSN
Summary: =========啥也不是 就是个沙雕===========





	【盾冬】鸡冻

　

　　冬日战士没想到自己会被逮到。  
　　想他冬日战士纵横江湖七十年，除了前几十年偶尔脑子一乱离蛇出走，然后再给九头蛇以美国队长裸照诱惑逮回去，平时只要冬日战士一心想躲人，愣是美国队长半裸着胸膛在电视上公开哭唧唧地求他回去，冬日战士也自岿然不动地躲在被窝里记手账。  
　　冬日战士更没想到的是，自己不是被美国队长逮到的，而是被神盾局找到，半谢顶特工此刻正抱着他的大腿求他去救美国队长。  
　　“长翅膀的哥们儿翅膀折了？这次可不是我撇的。”冬日战士表示自己清清白白。  
　　“那是谣言，谣言，猎鹰还是猎鹰，美国队长现在还姓罗杰斯。”寇森紧紧地抱着冬兵的大腿，发现冬兵裤子里其实塞了很多棉花，冬兵健壮的大腿是假的，他在心里尖叫。  
　　“他咋了？蹦迪蹦出癌了？”冬日战士拿枪磕了磕自己不大好使的老脑壳，想了想，问道。  
　　“那倒没有，没想到您也看同人电影哈。”于是寇森就知道冬日战士也是看过复联四的可怜人了。  
　　“嗐，九头蛇免费大赠票，说是什么九头蛇队长就此诞生，”冬兵想起了自己安全屋门前被塞了整整一窝的电影票和3D眼镜，听说负责送票的九头蛇小喽啰后来被朗姆洛敲破了脑壳，“——前半部分我睡过去了，九头蛇队长是啥？”  
　　“是喊Hail Hydra的队长……”寇森越说越心虚。  
　　“哦豁，不仅爱蹦迪，还爱cosplay了现在，真够不服老的。”冬日战士评价道，他就不一样了，都快一百岁的人了，早就过上了伏特加泡枸杞的养生日子，蹦迪和他完全无关，他去酒吧喝酒都自备枸杞薏仁，最近爱上了一家提供热水泡脚服务的中式养生酒吧，几乎天天去，冬日战士摸了摸自己的脸，感觉自己的黑眼圈都变淡了呢。  
　　“怪不得您最近的美貌又上升了好几个境界。”寇森谄媚地夸道。  
　　冬日战士知道美国队长脑残粉这令人心花怒放的夸奖下是把他当做神医的自我幻想，但冬兵还是咳了咳，把绽开的心花藏起来，正经了脸问：“他什么毛病？”  
　　寇森不肯说。  
　　  
　　冬日战士看着面前的美国队长，沉默许久，他不好使的脑子里匮乏的词汇量让他不知道该用“变态”还是“神经”还是“有病”来形容现在在他面前坦胸露鸡的男人。  
　　“你的病是……露阴癖？”良久，冬日战士从牙缝里挤出了这句话，这是他翻遍所有记忆以后从前几天看到的社会新闻里知道的新词语，似乎完美的形容了美国队长此刻的行为。  
　　“巴基～”美国队长每次见到冬日战士，啥情况啥背景啥对话都不管，必须先深情的喊一句鹿仔儿才能正式开始剧情加载。  
　　他例行呼喊，冬日战士却被他此刻的形象加喊声给雷的不轻，他怀疑美国队长是看多了现代社会的肮脏鸡威，把自己当成了鸡威男主角，冬日战士情不自禁地倒退两步，眼睛把房间里可以逃走的地方都扫视了一遍，感觉自己稍微安全了那么一点。  
　　他又觉得自己倒退好像是岛国爱情动作片的女主角标准开头，于是又重新像个战士一样站定了身子不动摇，和美国队长进行例行问候：“谁他妈是巴基？”然后和他说，“露阴癖我不会治啊？”  
　　美国队长带绿的蓝眼睛十分无辜地眨了眨，如果不是他露着的鸡儿还甩了甩的话，冬日战士还能说他看起来蛮纯情的，美国队长低头看了看自己的大鸡儿，颠了颠，冬日战士感觉自己的眼睛受到了强奸。  
　　冬日战士捂着自己控制不住地要往美国队长腰下瞄的眼睛听美国队长说：“巴基，我不是露阴癖。”  
　　“那你给我看你的鸡儿干什么？”冬日战士警惕地问，他也想了想，最近的社会新闻上的确没有出现美国队长是个露阴癖的消息，但他因此更警惕了，他屁股发紧，抖着声音问：“你是不是想上我？”  
　　？？？  
　　美国队长茫然了，冬日战士看到美国队长茫然地像是个盲人的表情，也知道可能是自己想太多，他瞬间自我脑内删除掉了自己的上一句话，变身暴躁冬兵敲着桌子问美国队长：“啥毛病啊你到底是，你不说咋治呢？”　　  
　　美国队长还在想冬日战士的上一个问题，他不耻下问：“巴基，你想让我上你？”  
　　冬日战士铁掌一拍桌子，玻璃桌子哗啦啦地散架了，他激动地指着美国队长：“哈！我就知道！你想上我！”  
　　美国队长温柔又正直地纠正：“是你想让我上你。”  
　　冬日战士早把自己那句话脑内删除了，他理直气壮地反驳：“你想上你直说，少把锅推给我。”  
　　  
　　全程监听的寇森听不下去了，他开麦辱骂（不是）两个话题逐渐向屏蔽方向踩油门的老男人：“你们两个清醒一点！队长！尤其是你！你现在想上也上不了啊！”  
　　冬日战士一瞬间就抓住了重点，他洋洋得意：“听见没，你粉丝都说是你想上我。”  
　　寇森抓狂了：“这不是上不上的问题！”广播里发出了头秃的声音。  
　　  
　　门开了，一只黑色的翅膀伸了进来，扔下一个本子一样的东西之后就关门锁门一气呵成地继续锁住了两个百岁老人。  
　　“哇，小鸟进化的胳膊都没有了。”冬日战士惊叹道。  
　　“巴基，你又开始胡说了，”美国队长走向冬日战士，鸡儿温柔地甩着，差一点就贴上冬日战士的纤瘦小腰，冬日战士一个利落的后空翻离开了危险地带，“那是山姆的机械翅膀。”  
　　“哼，不幽默。”冬日战士翻着白眼拿起了地上的美国队长病历本，大概翻了翻，眼睛又开始不住地向美国队长的腰下瞟。  
　　美国队长敏锐地感受到了冬日战士的视线，他苦恼地颠了颠自己的鸡儿和蛋儿，由于其整体体积过大，晃悠的频率相当沉重缓慢，冬日战士情不自禁地咽了一下口水，美国队长终于直面自己的问题，向冬日战士坦诚道：“我的鸡儿好像冻坏了。”  
　　冬日战士震惊地睁大了眼睛，他这下毫不避讳了，他的眼睛紧紧地盯着美国队长巨大的鸡儿，他不大好使的脑壳有些迷糊了，这粉嫩巨大的鸡儿和两颗看起来沉甸甸的皱蛋表面上看起来挺健康的，思维又开始发散，觉得这么大这么好看的鸡儿给冻坏了不好使了简直就是暴殄天物。  
　　  
　　“你有这个问题吗？”美国队长问。  
　　“我靠，”冬日战士被这问题刺激的跳了起来，“你少污蔑我，虽然我快一百岁了，但我的鸡儿还好用的很。”开玩笑，他可是九头蛇的最珍贵宝物，九头蛇在第一次冻他以后发现他的胸毛被冻光了以后，佐拉嚎哭了好几个小时，科学家们抱头痛哭，只恨自己的脑子不够好使，伤害了冬兵脆弱的胸毛，冬日战士不知道该说啥，因为他确实是一点都没感觉，后来有个稍微有点脑子的九头蛇喽啰把这技术偷出去，发展成了现代社会的冰点脱毛，喽啰捧着技术红利回来给九头蛇研究高科技冰柜，确保冬兵不会在冰冻过程中受到任何伤害——冬兵的鸡儿安全也由九头蛇守护！和美国队长那粗暴撞进冰山里的冰冻完全是两码事好不好。  
　　美国队长看起来更忧伤了，他的蓝眼睛里都是难过：“没想到我会因此保留处男之身一辈子。”  
　　冬日战士又震惊了：“哇靠，你居然还是处男？”他围着美国队长转了一圈，看了看他的翘臀，又看了看他的大鸡儿，突然觉得痛心疾首，仿佛被布鲁克林的巴恩斯中士附体，又气又心疼，甚至有种想要立刻结束美国队长处男生涯的冲动，他指着喇叭大骂寇森：“全美利坚的希望啊！硬不起来了！你们粉丝集资带他去看男科啊！把我带过来算个什么事！”  
　　  
　　又开麦了，不过是山姆有节奏的吐槽，不是寇森：“这不是以为你们冰冻老年人在这件事上面也有共鸣嘛，还以为是病友交流会什么的，谁想到你……”  
　　啪——吱——哐——  
　　喇叭被冬日战士拆掉了。  
　　  
　　冬日战士大刀阔斧地坐在椅子上冲受了重大打击的美国队长招手：“过来过来，”美国队长颠颠地带着大鸟就蹭过去了，冬日战士的手按到了美国队长后腰窝上，“哥来给你按按，看能不能按好一点……”  
　　冬日战士话音还没落，余光就看见美国队长的鸡儿站起来了，并且随着时间一秒一秒的过去，粉嫩大鸡儿变成了红涨大鸡儿，还纹上了青紫的经脉，冬日战士先是一头雾水，再是勃然大怒，他愤恨地站了起来，伸出魔爪伸向好像还不知道发生了什么事的美国队长的脑壳：“听说某些功能障碍按按头上的穴位能好。”  
　　“嗷！”美国队长的脑壳差点被冬兵捏爆，同时他一低头就看到了自己精神万分的大鸡儿，立刻知道了冬兵为何突然使用暴力。  
　　美国队长正直地躲开冬兵朝自己脑壳伸的铁爪，一本正经地胡说八道，继续哀伤：“怪我，没有说清楚，”他泫然欲泣道，“这个功能我还有，但是，”他似乎抽泣了两下，“我射不出来。”  
　　冬日战士又震惊了，他只听说过不举早泄的，真没听说过射不出来的，于是冬日战士拉着美国队长坐在了椅子上，他托着腮仔细观察一跳一跳的红鸡儿，仿佛在看他是不是真的出不来。  
　　“是真的，”美国队长看起来要哭了，看着他可怜巴巴的表情，冬日战士也顾不上想为啥他泫然欲泣了十几分钟也没见一滴眼泪，美国队长带着哭音向冬日战士诉苦，“你看我的蛋蛋。”  
　　冬日战士的视线听话的移到蛋蛋上：“呃——挺好，挺皱——挺大的啊？”  
　　“好什么啊，”美国队长捂住了自己的脸，看起来脆弱极了，“射不出来，那里面的东西聚集了那么多，越来越大……我出任务都被嘲笑说当众甩鸡儿，差点被敌人告上法庭说我耍流氓啊！”  
　　！！！  
　　冬日战士震惊的不能再震惊了，他的脑容量又不够了，于是又忘记核实此消息的真实性，只能震惊又心疼地摸了摸美国队长的金毛：“啊……那你还真是挺可怜的。”  
　　“但你找我有什么用呢？”冬日战士也忧伤了，“我没有这个毛病啊。”  
　　“就是山姆说了，可能你也有这个问题呢，以为我们可以一起讨论一下，”美国队长发出嘤嘤声，“哪里想到，只有我一个人，嘤嘤嘤。”  
　　冬日战士大脑被美国队长的嘤嘤嘤攻击到当机了：“那……那我能怎么办呢？有啥我能帮到你的？”  
　　美国队长抬起了头，蓝眼睛水汪汪的，纯真又正直地看着冬日战士：“不如你替我摸一摸吧，巴基。”他解释道，“其实平时我也很少会硬的——你知道的，也是一个毛病，但刚刚你一按我就好了一些，没准你帮我摸摸，也能有一点帮助呢？”  
　　冬日战士满面恍惚的摸上了美国队长的红鸡儿。  
　　  
　　美国队长的鸡儿真的被冻坏了，冬日战士甩着自己酸痛的手腕想，足足摸了五个小时，美国队长的鸡儿才好了那么一次，虽然东西不少，但是这个速率……  
　　在美国队长像是抓住救命稻草一样哀哀地请求下，冬日战士决定留在美国队长身边，不抛弃不放弃，治好他的鸡冻病。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　  
　　


End file.
